Who's sleepwalking?
by BBcommedygirl
Summary: During a stormy night, Raven, Stafire and Beast Boy hear a stange noise. Someone's up and stopping the others from getting a good night's rest!If you need to laugh, here you go. R&R Please! [COMPLETED]
1. The noise in the night

Who's sleepwalking?  
  
Author's note: Hey guyz, u no any sleepwalkers? I don't thank God but im bound to meet one. Trust me. Lol  
  
BANG! Raven woke with a start. "What was that?" she wondered, looking around. The rain outside was pounding on the window and the thunder sounded like trashcans banging together. "Just the thunder." She mumbled, lying back down. BANG! Once again, she sat up. "That's not a normal thundering noise." she said. Raven lifted herself off of her bed and opened her door cautiously. Starfire passed by. "Starfire?" "Raven! Did you just hear that noise?" she asked nervously. "That wasn't you?" "No, it was not." Raven nodded, "I heard it." "What could it be?" "I don't know, let's go find out." Raven closed her door and walked with Starfire, searching for the noisemaker. Thunder struck again, and Starfire jumped. "It's just thunder, Starfire." said Raven, reassuringly. "Yes, of course. I was just taken by surprise." squeaked Star. "Mhm." Raven said, smiling slightly. "GRRR." "What was that most unpleasant sound?!" whispered Star nervously. "Uhh?" Raven shrugged. BANG! "There is that noise again!" Lightning flashed through the windows, revealing a figure, which, at first seemed small but then changed to an enormous creature. "RRRROOOAAARRR!" it growled. Starfire screamed and grabbed Raven, whose eyes were huge with fear. "RRRAHHHHAAAHAA!" a laugh emerged from the creature. The creature shrank down to human size and rolled around the floor laughing. "You girls were like, AHHHHH! Oh dude, the looks on your faces were priceless!" Beast Boy laughed. "Beast Boy?" Raven's face grew red with anger as she clenched her fists. "Beast Boy, that was not a very nice thing to do. I had the most unpleasant feeling. I am sure Raven feels the same way." Scolded Starfire. "Yeah Raven was freaking out. If only I had a camera..." he went on. "Yes, if only you had a camera so I could shove it down your throat." said Raven through clench teeth. "So it was you making all those noises?" asked Star. "Yup. I'm great at growling, huh?" "What about the banging?" "What banging?" Raven glared at him. "Beast Boy, you had your fun already. Just answer her directly!" Beast Boy looked at them confused, "I didn't bang anything. Honest." "If he did not, then who did?" wondered Starfire. BANG! The noise was coming from the living room. 


	2. It'sIt's

Chapter 2  
  
The threesome crept into the living room, quietly. BANG! "Um, whoever's doing that, can you stop? I need my sleep." yawned Beast Boy. "Be quiet!" hissed Raven. "Well sorrrry." "SHHH!" Beast Boy looked at Raven and shook his head. "Can't even apologize." He thought. "You are sure it came from here?" asked Starfire. "Positive." answered Raven. "You do not think a monster came into the tower like the monsters from the horror movies, do you?" "No Star, it's just...just..." Raven couldn't explain some thing she didn't even understand. A high-pitched squeak came from behind them. "Wh- what was that?" Starfire asked shakily. "I wa be" yawned Beast Boy. "Look over there!" Raven pointed. A dark figure in the shadows was walking around. "Starfire, a little light, please?" Starfire's hand glowed a bright green, lighting up the entire room. "It's...it's...Robin?" Beast Boy walked over to him. "Dude, what are you doing?" Robin walked around the room until he ran into the wall. "Dude!" "Robin! Are you injured?" asked Starfire, running over to the motionless body. She was surprised when she found him snoring. "He is...asleep!" she whispered, shocked. "He was sleepwalking." explained Raven. "Is this 'sleepwalking' an illness?" she asked worried. "Sort of, some people get it naturally, others from lack of sleep." "Robin sleepwalks?" snickered Beast Boy. "I guess so." Answered Raven. "Did you say that lack of sleep gets people sleepwalking?" "Yes." "Well, uh, Robin's been up lately. He's trying to figure out Slade again.." "Beast Boy, why didn't you tell us this before? You know what happens to Robin when he.." "He told me not to tell. He didn't want anybody worrying." "Do you not remember what happened to Robin last time, Beast Boy?" "Yeah...but I promised." Beast Boy shuffled his feet. "We must inform Robin." Said Starfire. "Your not supposed to wake a sleepwalker, Starfire." said Beast Boy. "We'll tell him in the morning. Then maybe we can find a solution." Raven told the two. "Good, cus thanks to him I'm losing sleep!" complained Beast Boy. As Starfire and Beast Boy put Robin back into his room, Raven questioned Beast Boy. "Why were you in the hallway, Beast Boy?" "Me? Oh, I went to the bathroom. Then I saw you two and I thought I'd give ya a scare. But really! It was hilarious..." Then after seeing Raven's glare, "Uhh well, I'm done talkin and I'm getting tired so I'll see ya in the a.m., night!" he said running to his room. 


	3. Hate to break it to ya

Chapter 3  
  
KNOCK! "What?!" "Have you checked your clock? It's twelve thirty, man!" "Ohh" Beast Boy rubbed his eyes, looking around his room, which was still blurry. He had lost a lot of sleep. He was a heavy sleeper, but once he was awake for a while, he couldn't get back to sleep until after a few hours. "I thought you were gonna play my in Project Gothem 2?" "Later dude, when I'm awake." He yawned and stretched. He still didn't feel fully awake. Beast Boy got up and scratched his head, "Thanks a lot, Robin. I bet you got loads of sleep."  
Beast Boy joined the rest of the titans at the table. The ones who were up late that night and Jamina, anyway. He slumped on the table hardly making an effort to move. "You're tired, too? Was there a party or something last night that I didn't know about?" joked Jamina. "Night patrol. Was on duty." Beast Boy saluted. Jamina giggled and she threw him a toast. "Thanks. Did you guys tell him, yet?" Beast Boy turned to Starfire and Raven. "Not yet." mumbled Raven. "He has not come down to eat breakfast." finished Starfire. Just at that moment, Robin walked in energised. "Hey, guys. Great morning, huh? I feel like I can do anything!" he breathed; Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven glaring at him. Jamina shook her head and opened the magazine that was left on the table. "What?" asked Robin, noticeing that something was clearly wrong with his friends. "Robin, we have some bad news." started Raven. "What happened?" "We have learned that you have an illness." continued Starfire. "Huh?" "Dude, you sleepwalk." finished Beast Boy. 


	4. Night 2

Chapter 4  
  
Robin stared at them blankly. "Stop kidding, guys. What really happened?" "Dude, why do I look so beat today?" asked Beast Boy pointing to his face. "Umm, you stayed up late?" "Now why would stay up late for?" "...." "Exactly." Beast Boy sat back down sleepily. "No more research, Robin." Raven told him. "Beast Boy, I told you not to mention that!" "Dude, this is serious. You're sleepwalking because if it." he yawned. "No late shifts." said Jamina from behind the magizine. "I can't let a little sleepwalking stop me." said Robin as he left. Jamina closed the magazine, "That went well." "Oh yeah, Robin really listened to us." groaned Beast Boy. Later that day, the three that were up late went to bed early. "Sleepy Time." mumbled Beast Boy as he got into his bed.  
BANG! "No autographs right now...one at a time..ladies, ladies calm down..." Beast Boy mumbled in his sleep. BANG! "Wha?!" Beast Boy rolled over and looked at his door. "It can't be morning already!" BANG! "Awww man, it's Robin again. Why does he hafta ruin my good dreams?" He dragged himself to his door and went to the living room. No one was there. "Huh?" Beast Boy shook his head, turned around, and banged into Cyborg. "You have something against a good night's sleep, Beast Boy?" Cy questioned. "That banging isn't me, dude. It's Robin. He sleepwalks." "He does?" "Yeah, that's why me, Star, an Raven looked so tired earlier. He's sleepwalking because he's been staying up late again." Beast Boy responded to Cyborg's confused look. "This isn't good. The rest of us need to sleep." They both looked around, but couldn't find Robin. "Where is the banging coming from?" Cyborg asked. "......." "Hello?! Beast Boy?" Cyborg walked to where Beast Boy was. Beast Boy was curled up on the floor, snoring quietly. "Get up!" Cyborg gave a little push. "Uhhggyeah, just a short rest." he managed to get out. BANG! "I think it's coming from the kitchen. Let's go." Cyborg dragged Beast Boy to the kitchen. Robin was bumping into the table. BANG! He tripped over the chair and fell. He stopped moving. "Um, ok." Cyborg turned to Beast Boy. "He was doing this last night?" Beast Boy nodded, looking like a bobble head doll. He was trying hard to stay awake, but two nights in a row was taking a lot out of him. "Just...just..leave him where he is. Then he'll believe us..." Beast Boy slowly walked to couch, "Mmmwaaa" he stretched. "He needs to stop this, soon. This is gonna kill me." thought Beast Boy, nodding off to sleep.  
  
Author's Note: Hey. Like my story so far? Good if ya do. If ya don't tell me wat I could do to make it better. BBcommedygirl out 4 now. 


	5. Night 3

Chapter 5  
  
"Beast Boy? Beaaassst Booooy!" The voices calling his name seemed far away. The figures above were burry for a while, then came into focus. "What?" "Wake up. We need to tell you something." He sat up and cracked his knuckles. "What's up?" Robin was looking at him very seriously, "You need to get more sleep. No more late nights!" "What?!" "We had to leave without you when the alarm went off." "It went off?" "Yes! You need to be ready for battle and training. You can't sleep your days away!" Beast Boy stared at Robin, unbelieving, "Dude, are you serious?!" Robin stared at him. "I'm up all night because of YOU and YOUR sleepwalking!" "I don't sleepwalk!" "YES, YOU DO!!! I know, Cy knows, and so do Raven, Stafire, and Jamina! Enough with the Slade research. Do it during the day if you want, not the night!" Robin turned to the rest of the titans, who where looking everywhere else but at him. "Nothing is wrong with me." He went to his room. "What will it take to get him to realize he sleepwalks?" asked Cyborg. "Song and Dance." said Beast Boy. "Robin has already traveled to the living room and the kitchen. We must have one person to watch for him each night." said Starfire. "Good idea, Star. And since you suggested it, you should get the honors of taking the first shift." congradulated Beast Boy.  
Starfire sat in the dark living room, waiting to hear the usual banging noise. She was alone and listining to the nightly sounds of the tower wasn't too encouraging to keep her idea up. "I hope he will end his hourly studies soon so we can all rest peacefully." Starfire said to herself. Waiting for something that wouldn't come for a while bored her, but she was dedicated to her idea to keep her friend safe. She wouldn't let Robin get hurt on her watch. Click. "Robin?" Footsteps were heard in the hallway. Starfire got up and followed the footsteps. "Robin?" No answer, but the sound of footsteps continued. "Where is he going?" The sound continued through the hallway, up the stares, and onto the roof. Once the door to the roof opened, Starfire flew to catch up with him. "Robin!" Robin was about to walk off the edge of the roof, when Starfire grabbed his arm. She sighed as she carried him back to his room. "This is more dangerous than I had imagined." 


	6. Plans to stop him

Chapter 6  
  
"Not that one!" "Yeah, I wanna listen to this." No, this one!" "Noooooo." "Yeeeeaaaahhh." Jamina and Beast Boy were arguing about which song to listen to. Jamina wanted to listen to "Shorty Doowop" while Beast Boy wanted to hear "My Band". Normally, they never argued on music; they had the same taste, but when it came to which song, they wanted to hear it all. Raven sighed, "It's just music. If you want to hear it so badly, put on your headphones and listen to your faverites." "But playing music loudly is the best part about it!" explained Beast Boy. "It's the dancing that's the best, Beast Boy." Jamina corrected. "No it's not." "Yes it is." "No it's not!" "Yes it is!" Starfire had woken up to this. "Umm." Raven looked at Star and knew, "He was up again, huh?" "Yes." she answered sadly. "Ya know, we can tie him on his bed with rope when he's sleeping." joked Beast Boy. "That might not be such a bad idea." Cyborg said, coming in. "This new hobby of his is puttin it's weight on us." he complained. "He won't stop until he finds out who Slade is." "Three nights in a row. I'm not gonna keep doing this night watch thing, forever." said Beast Boy. "Maybe a prank would stop him..." Raven started. "What did you say, Raven?!" Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at her, shocked. In all the time they knew her, she had always complained that pranks were stupid and pointless. Now she was suggesting one? "Well, it's to get Robin to realize what we go through when he have to chase him down at night." They all looked at each other and then back at Raven, waiting to hear the rest. "First, we get someone to pose as if they sleepwalked. Then during the night they make so much racket, it will wake Robin up. He'll follow the noise like we did, and find the person about to do something a little crazy. After a few nights, we'll tell him. He's bound to stop with the late night studies." Raven's plan sounded like it would work nicely. "We just need the decoy." Everyone looked at Jamina. "What?!" 


	7. Action!

Chapter 6  
  
Robin flipped through a couple of pages. He was tired, but he wouldn't let that stop him from what he could accomplish. "They're wrong, I don't sleepwalk. I would've known that by now if I did." He glanced at the clock on his wall, quickly. It was twelve fifteen. He rubbed his eyes and continued with his work. He put his head down on his desk, "Maybe just a little break wouldn't hurt."  
Robin woke with a start, to a puddle of drool all over his arm. He had just heard a loud crash outside his door. He looked at his clock. Two in the morning. "What was that?" He opened his door and searched the hallway. No sign of life. "I guess it was just a dream." He closed his door and went back to his papers. CRASH! Robin dropped his papers and pen. "I can't concentraite with that crashing going on." He went to the bathroom and poured cold water on his face. "That's a little better." He walked around a bit to wake himself up. "I can squeeze another hour in if I wanted to." he thought. Just then, Jamina walked past him. "Jamina? What are you doing? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" "I was just about to ask you the same thing." she thought, but kept walking straight ahead. "Jamina? What's wrong with you? How come you're not answering me?" Jamina bumped into the wall, purposely. Robin waved his hand in front of her face, but no reaction came from it. Jamina marched into the living room, past the kitchen, and into the library. She banged into the bookcases, knocking books everywhere. "Hey!" Robin picked up the books and followed her until she stopped and lied on the couch. "What was that all about?!" he wondered. A chime rang. "What time is it?" he looked at his watch. It was three thirty. Robin yawned and went into his room.  
Cyborg snuck into Robin's room once he was sure Robin was asleep. He took Robin's clock and set it three hours ahead; alarm mode. "Let's see how you like it." Cyborg whispered as he left the room.  
Robin moaned as he threw his alarm clock across the room. "Shut up!" He buried his head under his pillow. He was exhausted, between the research and following Jamina late at night. A few minutes after, Cyborg banged on Robin's door. "Get up! It's your turn to make breakfast, man!" "Awwwooonoooo!" Cyborg and Beast Boy entered Robin's room. "Doing a little studying here, pal?" said Beast Boy, picking up the papers all over the floor. "Not that much." yawned Robin. "What's all that about?" Cyborg pointed to the broken clock. "It wouldn't turn off..." Robin mumbled. "Yeah, well, you can't slack off your chores, Robin, so up an at 'em." Beast Boy sang. They both left the room, leaving Robin.  
"Did it work?" Raven asked when they came into the kitchen. "Like a charm. He's a wreck, man. It won't be long before he learns." said Cyborg, grabbing a seat. "Shhh! He's coming." whispered Jamina. Robin walked in, tired and yawning. "What is the matter, Robin? You have never made breakfast this late before," said Starfire. "And you do not look like your rest has been fully complete." Robin looked at Jamina and sighed. "Why were you up that late last night?" Everyone silenced as they waited to hear. "What are you talking about, Robin?" "Last night, you were walking around, bumping into things and making noise for about an hour. You kept me up." Jamina raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I think you should stop talking and start cooking." She took a sip of her juice. 


	8. Back to normal?

Chapter 7  
  
After four nights, Robin couldn't take it anymore. He went to look for Jamina to tell her she needed some kind of help. He found her in the library with Beast Boy. She was reading a book about murder, while Beast Boy, in cat form, was swishing his tail with every turn of the page. "Jamina?" Jamina looked up from her book, "Yes?" "I need to tell you that you sleepwalk and it's preventing me from getting the rest I need." Beast Boy opened an eye. "Robin, just because you sleepwalk doesn't mean you go blaming others that they have it, too." "Why don't you believe me?!" "Why didn't you believe us?" Beast Boy was in his normal form. "Dude, that's how we felt when you wouldn't listen. You're all tired and sleepy. Not ready for battle now are you?" Beast Boy joked. "No, I guess not..." Robin mumbled. "Wait! Do you really sleepwalk?" he asked Jamina. "No." she laughed. "It was Raven's plan to get you to stop you from staying up so late." "Jamina pulled it off nicely, huh?" said Beast Boy, smiling. "Well if keeping me awake was the plan, then yeah." answered Robin. "So no late nights?" "....no" "Good cus all this talk about sleep is getting me hungry." Beast Boy moaned. "Then cook some food, Beast Boy." "I don't wanna cook." "Then order something." "I don't wanna order anything." Cyborg ran in. "Star's cookin, ya'll!" Beast Boy and Jamina looked at each other and ran. "The kitchen!" Cyborg looked at Robin, who was asleep on the floor. "Are we ever gonna have a normal sleep pattern, again?"  
  
Author's note: Well, R&R. That's all I can say sides, That's the point in reading these things right? Read my otherz! 


End file.
